You Should Move
by Hibakaeru
Summary: Tenten loved Neji. Neji's dead. But Tenten's love to Neji isn't that cheap to forgotten.—Neji, Tenten. Inspired by chapter 614. Tenten-centric.


**You Should Move**

**Pairings:** Neji/Tenten.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine.

**Warnings: **OOC, bad grammars, three years after the Shinobi World War.

**Words: **2440

* * *

Tenten was really messed up.

She had a dream about Neji's death. Her crush' death. And it was painful. So painful.

When the Hokage announced the war, she hadn't predicted that maybe some of her friends are going to die. Well, Tenten did expect that, but not Neji. Not Hyuuga Neji, the genius of Hyuuga clan, one of the strongest ninja on Konoha.

She'd never imagined that Neji would die during the war. She had never imagined that Madara succeeded to awaken the Juubi. She had never imagined that Neji would protect both Naruto and Hinata from the Juubi's attack.

No, not that Tenten wanted to blame Neji's death to the two. Even Hinata cried for over a week, or so, her younger sister, Hanabi had told her. And Naruto even was close to death, if only Uchiha Sasuke didn't show up and help the Alliances.

And of course, not even Sakura, one of the best students on the academy back then expected Sasuke to betray Madara and decided to help the desperate Naruto.

She even had planned to confess to Neji once the war ended. But no avail. Neji had died. She couldn't see Neji again forever. Not even once again. The only chance that she'll see Neji again, is if Kabuto wanted to entertain himself again with Edo Tensei.

But of course, Tenten, as the Konoha's kunoichi won't let it happen again.

There's quite numbers of people died during that war. The incident which took her crush' life and not giving Tenten a chance to even confess to Neji, or at least, tell him what she feels towards the prodigy.

_In your dream, yes. _Tenten clicked in tongue. Her eyes started to get teary. She couldn't take it. She couldn't move from the Hyuuga's prodigy. Not even to the world's hero, Uzumaki Naruto. Not even to the avenger who decided to come back, Uchiha Sasuke. Not even to her best friend, Rock Lee. Not to anyone. Not to the other genius, Nara Shikamaru, too.

Or in fact, Tenten refused to move. She wanted to live with her memories with Neji. With Neji alone.

* * *

People once said that first love isn't going to make it.

* * *

Three days later, Tenten found herself stood dumbly in front of the Hyuuga's mansion.

She didn't even realize that her feet dragged her to the mansion. She's all but making smart moves. She stood in front of the gate awkwardly.

It has been three years since Tenten came to the Hyuuga mansion. For what? To pick up Neji, of course. That guy may be a prodigy, but his socialization skill was hardly as bad as Sasuke's. In fact, Tenten still thought that Sasuke's better at socializing.

Now that Neji had died, she had no reason to come.

It's impossible, even for Tenten, to regularly come to the Hyuuga mansion after her precious crush died. She's still a human, after all. And humans do have flaws, little or big. And she didn't know the clan better other than Hinata and Hanabi—she used to tease Neji and Tenten's relationship, after all.

And that makes Tenten wonder why his feet brought her here.

And the worse part, is, when she decided to go home, or get lunch at the nearest restaurant, a familiar loud-but-manly voice greeted her from the back.

"Tenten!"

Naruto's voice, she recognized. Keeping her face expressionless maybe is better than an imbecile face. "Naruto, what a rare sight to see you here," she greeted back, a smile drawn on her breathtaking face.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Rare sight? I always come here every afternoon, my dear!" he chuckled. "Have you forgotten that I'm already engaged to Hinata?" he grinned when Tenten's face became priceless. "So, what makes you come here?"

Checkmate.

* * *

I'm the one who's irresponsible.

* * *

Hinata was clearly surprised when Naruto came to her house.

No, not that she was surprised because Naruto come, but she was rather surprised who tagged along with Naruto to the Hyuuga mansion. Tenten.

"Naruto-kun, Tenten-san!" she cordially greeted. To be honest, she hadn't expected that Tenten would ever come to the Hyuuga mansion after Neji's death. If Hinata was Tenten, she'd not come to her big crush' house after Neji's death. It's rather to… painful.

"Hinata," Tenten greeted back. She put an imbecile smile to the blue-haired girl in order to fool her, but Hinata wasn't a type of girl who would fall to cheap tricks easily. "Haven't seen you for a while. How're you doing?"

"I'm…" Hinata hesitated. She wasn't very sure to answer Tenten's question. "… fine, I guess." Then her eyes met Tenten's. "And what about you, Tenten-san? Are you… feeling well?"

Tenten bit her lip. She already knew that Hyuuga Hinata was not the one that easy to fool. Even the former-idiot Uzumaki Naruto couldn't be fooled by her act. "Uh, well…" she let out an uncomfortable chuckle. "I think…"

"Oh, just cut it out!" Naruto interrupted, much to Tenten's delight. The blonde turned to see his soon-to-be wife. "Hinata-chan, you should show that to her already."

What?

Now, it's Hinata's time to bit her lower lip. "Are you sure, Naruto-kun?" she hesitated.

But seeing Naruto's nod, she quickly go back to one of the room—Tenten assumed that it's a warehouse inside a house, and she also assumed that Hyuuga has the other warehouses (yes, it's plural) outside the house.

Tenten stood beside Naruto dumbly, before Naruto decided to sit on the blue coach near them. They were set in an awkward silence, much to Tenten's dismay—'cause Naruto used to be super loud during the academy days, though she's older by a year than himself.

Nevertheless, Tenten decided to break the silence. "Where's Hanabi?"

The blonde clearly was surprised that the brunette decided to say something first. It's always been his job to lighten the mood. "Hanabi? I guess she went to shopping? Uh, dunno anything about women."

Tenten deadpanned. He clearly didn't pay attention to the youngest Hyuuga at all. "But you know anything about Hinata," she countered darkly, shrugging her own shoulders in disbelief. "Men sure are weird…"

Naruto ignored Tenten's grunt with a playful whistle. But his eyes turned dark when he caught Neji's photo which was hanging on the wall. "Are you sure that you're happy with this?"

But Tenten never had chance to answer. Just a second after Tenten parted her lips, Hinata came back from the assumed-warehouse with a note in her right hand. The blue haired girl approached Tenten and handed her the plain note—which Tenten assumed as a diary, or sort.

"Uh, sorry?"

Hinata smiled bitterly. "I've wanted to give you this, but I've never had a perfect timing, though we sure meet often lately. I'm sorry for being late for giving you this." She chuckled softly when Tenten's eyes narrowed in suspicions. "Well, you can say that's an excuse for forgetting the note, but I'm not entirely lying."

Tenten smiled a little, though not really visible for the azure-blue eyes owner. "Hinata really hit the spot," she chuckled a little. "But whose dia—ahem, note is this?"

Somehow, Hinata and Naruto's eyes met before Naruto answered for her. "Neji. It's Neji's."

* * *

When memories hit you, it hurts.

* * *

_July 3__rd_

_I just found this note under my mattress—I'm not really sure about this though, as far as I could remember, I've never bought any note for personal use. But let assume this as a gift. Yeah, as a gift. Though it's a bit pathetic to pretend that the note you found under your mattress is your birthday gift._

_Hyuuga Neji_

_**XXX**  
_

_August 1__st_

_Well, I didn't really get many time to write, but I guess, sparing your own time for writing such a note like this—and Hanabi told me that what I'm writing on is diary, and no, I won't believe that. But after I wrote today's date, my mind was off. I have nothing to write. Duh._

_Hyuuga Neji_

_**XXX**  
_

_August 20__th_

_See? I've tried my best to write at least twice a month, but yet I have nothing to be told. My practices went smoothly, the missions, uh, well, not really went well. But injuries like these don't matter for me. After all, they called me a genius._

_Hyuuga Neji_

_**XXX**  
_

_September 3__rd_

_Happy two-month-versary to this book. Lame, isn't it? I figured as much. But actually, I have something to tell today._

_Lately, Tenten had put more attention on me. And I'm a bit surprised. I hadn't expected such a tomboy girl like Tenten would put more attention to her surroundings. Nevertheless, I kinda glad that I'm the one who's getting more attention from her. And now, what am I saying?_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_**XXX**  
_

_September 11__th_

_Believe or not, I got some free days to spend. I don't know why Tsunade-sama wanted me to rest, tough I'm a little relieved that I won't go outside the village for a while. I'm still a human, after all._

_But resting in the house doesn't feel right for me. I decided to take a walk to the library, and I found Sai was looking for some books—it's his free day too, Tsunade-sama once mentioned it. And guess what: I found Tenten. She was reading a book—a comic, perhaps? She doesn't really look someone who would stay on the library to read a hell of romantic novel—peacefully. She didn't seem to sense my attendance, so I decided to keep quiet. And believe or not, I think her face was prettier than yesterday… or so._

_Hyuuga Neji_

_**XXX**  
_

_S__eptember 15__th_

_Damn, I guess Hanabi's right. It's more like diary than a mere journal. I bet that Hanabi would laugh at me once she found out about it. I really have to put this in a safe place…_

_Alright. Today, I found Tenten and Lee was practicing on our usual practice ground. They were clashing one another fiercely, Tenten with her weapons and Lee with his taijutsu. They sure are doing well. I should become more aware, or they'll surpass me in no time. So I decided to tag along with them, and I can tell that we had fun. I also didn't believe it. Since when Tenten's laughter seemed to brighten my world? Since when spending a lot of time with Tenten seemed to lighten his mood? Since when being with Tenten been this… enjoyable?_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_**XXX**  
_

_September 17__th_

_I talked about those matters with Hinata this afternoon. And Hinata—believe or not—burst into laughter once I finished my problems. She even insulted me as dense and a clueless idiotic bastard. But I really wanted to know about it. I pleaded to her—hell, even I was surprised—and finally Hinata told me why I'm feeling those matters. And you know what? Hinata said that I'm in love with Tenten._

_Hyuuga Neji_

_**XXX**  
_

_September 18__th_

_It's funny to think that I refused Naruto's invitation to the Yakiniku for writing this 'diary'. But duh, I don't really care about that._

_I went to the library again, and I found Sai was there again. He's really a kind of bookworm. But it's kinda weird, because he always read on the psychology section. I don't know much about him, and not that I'd care for him. People also said that curiosity kills the cat, but I really wanted to know. When I asked him, he said that he's just getting references. I'm not really sure about that, but Naruto once told me that Sai loves to draw, paint and some kind of that. Since now I'm on the psychology section, I searched a book which contained a love word. Hinata's words are haunting my mind like a ghost, and like I said, I'm a bit of curious about this. Sai, being the observant one, asked me if something about love has been bothering me. And no, I refused to elaborate, that is. And I left after saying to the librarian I'm going to borrow the book._

_Hyuuga Neji_

_**XXX**  
_

_September 19__th_

_Now, it's official._

_I've fallen in love with Tenten._

_Hyuuga Neji_

_**XXX**  
_

_March 1__st_

_Today, Tsunade-sama announced a war with Akatsuki. We've made a shinobi alliance, and the other villages are united now. I know that I should feel safe or a bit of optimistic, but all I feel is anything but safe. I don't know since when insecurity grabbed my soul to its game, but it's not that good. Feeling this insecurity…_

_But I'm not really worried about that. It's been a long time since I realized that I've fallen in love with Tenten, and about a month ago, I accidentally eavesdropped the girls' talk—yes you can laugh here—and… I found that Tenten shared the same feeling with me._

_I know, I should feel happy. I should ask Tenten to go out with me, and assure her that I really love her by kissing her magenta lips. But the war's near. I couldn't afford to ask Tenten to going out with me, if my life hasn't assured after the war. _

_I heard that the Akatsuki is strong, even more than half of them had killed. I couldn't help but feel insecure. This time, I really feel that I'm scared of death. I don't want to die yet… I still wanted to life. No way. No way in hell. I still wanted to live…_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_**XXX**  
_

_I've told Hinata and Hanabi to give this note to Tenten if I died during the war. I want her to know how I am feeling for her. I want her to know that… I really love her. I want to know that my life isn't worth her love towards me._

_**XXX**  
_

_Hey, Tenten. If you're reading this note, then I've died. Hey, don't cry, okay? I don't want to see you crying… your face is more beautiful when you're not crying. I'm sorry for not telling you that I love you when I'm alive. But really, if you haven't moved on from me, you should move. I've predicted that Sasuke had come back, right? And Naruto isn't half bad either… but Hinata really loves him. And Kiba… he's loud but kind. Shino… I know that he's weird, but what about a try? Lee… she loved Sakura, so I don't think you should going out with him. Shikamaru… duh he's a lazy ass, but he's nice. Chouji… he's fat but he's caring. And Sai… he's all but mean. Lastly, Konoha had more male population than female… so, don't cry over my death, 'kay? I'm sure one of those males of Konoha deserved you…_

_But you know, I really loved you._

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**I CRIEEEEEEEED!**

**Neji! Why you should dieee? ;A;**

**This story's lame? Yeah, I knew it ;~;**


End file.
